


Domestic

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, How do you write unrestrained happiness?, Michael Is Stressed, laughing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: The one where boys will be boys, like brothers.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I found stored away, so the style is a little outdated, but please enjoy it. Did I write a happy one-shot for once?

"Come on Cas, you need to sleep" Michael grumbled, rocking his baby brother callously in his arms. The action had been gentle at some point, but as time progressed the movements became more rough and harsh. The young child in his arms couldn't sleep, and it was only becoming more difficult because Michael's benevolent attitude was slowly deteriorating. "How about we go to my room okay? Do you want to sleep in my room?" Michael asked, to which Cas looked up and smiled at him.

Taking that for a yes, Michael bounced Castiel very lightly in his arms while he walked to his room. One question that constantly plagued his mind in times like these was why all of the younger children wanted to sleep in the room he shares with Lucifer. It's not anything special, with the bunk bed against the far wall and a desk pushed up into the corner opposite the bed. There were papers everywhere, things that Michael had never finished before he dropped out of school to play father in place of their absent one, and work that Lucifer never did for the school that he was still currently enrolled in.

And, as if that wasn't enough, the room was always scorching hot during the day and freezing cold at night, regardless of the outside temperature. It was the only room in the house that did such a thing, which was why the two oldest siblings took it, so they could give their brother's more luxury than they would ever allow themselves.

"Hey Lucifer, Cas is sleeping in here with us," he said when he entered the room.

His younger brother grunted in acknowledgement from his hunched position over the desk, probably looking over another one of Michael's job applications. He hadn't applied to many, this was only the third one he had filled out. Michael was trying to fill up as much of his day as he could with jobs, without it affecting his sleeping schedule, so he could keep pretending to be their father and stop everyone from getting split up into foster homes or something that could possibly be worse.

Cas shivered slightly, so slightly that Michael almost missed it, "Hey, are you sure you don't want to go sleep in Gabe's room? Maybe Samandriel? They would be okay with having you in their room you know."

"You talk like he understands what you are saying," Lucifer commented with amusement evident in his voice "Or like he will, oh I don't know, suddenly learn how to talk?"

Michael glared at him "Bring Castiel to Gabriel's room,"

"Oh? And what will you be doing?"

"Work, though I wouldn't expect you to know what that’s like," Michael stated, causing a heavy silence to fall in the room.

Mumbling profanities under his breath, Lucifer plucked Cas out of Michael's arms and left to bring him to a much more suitable sleeping environment, with a surprising lack of fuss from the baby. Meanwhile, Michael sat down and gave his filled out application a once over before deciding that if he observed it any longer it would jinx him.

He slid it under a binder and crossed his arms. _ ‘Out of sight, out of mind’ _

He considered actually just going to sleep, but there had to be work somewhere under all of those piles of papers that he needed to do.

So, he opened his laptop and sent a quick email to one of his bosses telling him that he completed the assignment at hand and asking if he needed to complete anything else. Then he leaned back with an impatient sigh.

“Looks like you aren’t busy, so why not just sleep?” Lucifer asked when he returned to the room. Michael opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his smart-mouthed younger brother, “Oh wait, let me guess, you emailed your boss- who is probably asleep- and now you are going to stay up all night waiting for a reply that is probably not going to be here until you are about to leave for work,”

With a roll of his eyes, Michael stood up and stretched his arms upward towards the sky, a yawn escaping his mouth.

“Maybe I should clean up a little?” Michael suggested, looking around the cluttered room.

“Or maybe you should lay down and sleep?” Lucifer counter-suggested, raising a groaning creak from the bedframe when he all but threw himself onto the bottom bunk.

“You don’t understand, I _ can’t _sleep. I lay down and I’m just not tired,” Michael argued

“Well, maybe I could...” Lucifer hesitated and gave Michael an innocent look; which Michael thought didn’t suit his rascal younger brother, “Forcefully knock you out?”

Michael shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed while casting Lucifer an unamused look, it was unnerving how he kept his voice so lighthearted while saying something so… illegal.

“No Lucifer,”

In response Lucifer complained gutterally into his pillow, only raising his head to declare, “You are going to drop in the middle of work one day, and then you will be forced to take days off.”

They both knew that it would happen eventually. And they also both knew that Michael dreaded being forced to take days off; less work meant less money.

He made a face, huffing in surrender and pulling himself up onto the top bed before closing his eyes so Lucifer would leave him alone. He planned on simply pretending to sleep until the blond fell asleep, then he would get back up and busy himself with whatever he could.

Of course, he wouldn’t hear the end of it in the morning, but that was just the price he’d have to pay.

There was a flaw in his plan though, he had pulled this card before and Lucifer was more than prepared. He didn’t anticipate that his younger brother would stay up and grab his wrist just as he made his way back down and began tip-toeing away from the bed.

“Going to the bathroom I presume?” The younger brother asked sarcastically

“How did you know?” Michael replied in the same manner

Lucifer pulled, in an attempt to get Michael back to the bed, but Michael had made the mistake of pulling at the same time, with just a bit more force than his sleepy brother.

Lucifer was pulled off the bed and Michael soon followed onto the floor, a loud thump that miraculously didn’t wake anyone echoed through the room for a few seconds.

After the initial shock of pain that occurred with the collision, both boys had to cover their mouths to stop the loud snorts and laughs that threatened to wake their siblings.

The whole situation wasn’t at all funny, but it was just the shock and exhaustion, and once they started their laughs made it all that much funnier. Eventually they couldn’t stop, even if they wanted to.

Tears sprung from bag-framed eyes, cheeks hurt from the sheer brightness and genuinity of their smiles, and still their hands muffled their too-loud laughter.

The entire time, they laid next to each other on the carpeted floor, staring up at the ceiling as they laughed at each other and themselves. It was rare that the two eldest Shurley children were so openly joyous, so when Raphael woke up in the room next door and walked over to tell them to shut up, they couldn’t help but pause in the doorway, smile momentarily, and close the door quietly so that the two wouldn’t wake up anyone else.

When the two were finally regaining their breath after that unprovoked fit of laughter, Michael’s phone dinged morbidly, signalling an email.

He looked over for a mere moment, silence settling over the two of them.

Lying his head back down on the floor, he threw an arm over his head and smiled through his next statement, knowing it would be both pleasing for Lucifer and mentally rewarding for himself, “I’ll check it in the morning”

Lucifer liked this statement, so much that another snort-like laugh escaped him; Michael found it hilarious, and his new laughs coaxed even more out of Lucifer. Before they knew it they were laughing their lungs dry once again, both rolling over and trying to bury their faces into the carpet.

After the second fit of teary laughter, they wheezed air back into their system which died down into comfortable silence, minds slowly drifting off.

A few minutes later Raphael came back to inspect the sudden silence and found their eldest brothers were sleeping peacefully on the floor. They grabbed the blankets off the bed and draped it over the boys, since the two of them were far too heavy for Raph to lift back onto the bed. They turned off the lights, and creeped back out the door.

_1 Unread Email _

_ From: BigBossMan@Work.Corp _

_ To: MichaelShurley1@Work.Corp _

_ Re: Completed Assignment _

_ ‘Good evening sir, _

_ I’ve attached below what you asked for earlier today, is there anything else you’d like me to do? _

_ Best, _

_ Michael Shurley _

_ Sent from: My Iphone’ _

** _Good evening Mr. Shurley,_ **

** _Thank you for your speedy work._ **

** _I do have one last assignment for you; go the hell to sleep_ **

** _Regards,_ **

** _Big Boss Man_ **

** _Sent from: My Iphone_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!
> 
>   
[My Tumblr!](https://uvallynn.tumblr.com/)  

> 
>   
[My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Uvallynn)  



End file.
